


TAINTED LOVE

by Lil_Lola_Blue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lola_Blue/pseuds/Lil_Lola_Blue
Summary: It's not cute. It's not pretty. And the Last Jedi and the Dark Lord of the Sith don't know what draws them together. Lust. Rage. Something like love. But whatever it is? It's the Force that will change the Galaxy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A FIRE IN THE BLOOD

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kylo Ren, a man without shame, meets Rey, a woman who's most secret desires are about to become very public, very quickly. And in which they both learn that you really should be careful what you wish for.

**CHAPTER ONE: A FIRE IN THE BLOOD**

“Where am I?”

_It’s obvious where I am. I’m alone in an interrogation room with a hideous monster, a man so hideous and inhuman, he has to wear a mask._

“You are my guest.”

“Where are the others?”

_Dead, I’ll bet._

_Maybe it’ll be worse for me._

_Maybe he’s just enough of a man to…gods, how far are my legs manacled apart?_

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? I have no idea. You still want to kill me?”

_He sounds happy about it._

_But is he even a man, under that mask?_

_I had better find out._

_In case he’s thinking about doing something to me._

_I’m helpless._

_He could do anything to me._

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

_There is something about him; something that makes me feel like…my life has been a long journey, leading to this room._

_This day._

_This…?_

_Fate?_

_I don’t want this to be my fate._

He took his mask off.

And stood up.

Mocking her with the fact that he was not a monster.

In Rey’s mind, she was screaming.

_Oh no!_

_No, why does this evil monster of a man have to be him!_

_It’s not him._

_This is NOT the dark, Satanic flyboy of my most forbidden dreams._

_The ones that when I wake up, I don’t want to admit that I had them._

Rey wondered if she looked frightened.

She was.

But not of him.

“Tell me about the droids.”

And then she was talking

Giving him some kind of answer.

Talking.

Kylo Ren was still talking.

_We’re alone in this room._

_He could do anything, and I wouldn’t be able to stop him._

_Why should I?_

Oh no.

There it was.

The thought she didn’t want to be having.

She continued to resist his attempts to get information out of her, but it was her thoughts that disturbed her.

_Why am I like this?_

_How many more times do I have to be disappointed by flyboys and scoundrels and rogues, ruthless pirates, and First Order martinets before I get it through my head that bad men aren’t good for anything?_

_Well, they’re good for one thing._

_Who cares about the rest?_

_I’ll bet this black-hearted son of a bitch would be good for it._

_I’d have to kill him later, I would have to, otherwise I would be damned._

_Because I could come for this bastard until he his balls are empty._

_Then I’d have to kill him._

_If I did that, the Galaxy would be better off and nobody would know what I did._

Rey was shocked that she had even thought such a thing.

He stopped asking her questions, and looked puzzled.

Rey tried, but she couldn’t stop these thoughts.

They were as unwelcome as a bizarre sexual dream; the kind where you are doing things you would never do, with people who's faces keep changing, and you wake up wondering what your body was thinking when you enjoyed anything so weird.

_He's a big man. He has to be almost as tall and burly as Darth fucking Vader. And under that black outifit? Unlike Vader, he is a whole man. A guy that big? He has to be hung like a Wookie._

She closed her eyes, to make them go.

These thoughts.

She was beginning to be really afraid.

“…I can take what I want.”

And he did.

He took her thoughts right from her mind.

He took her loneliness, and her desperation, and he mocked her with it.

She tried to hide her deepest secrets from him.

_Don’t let him know about the men._

_Don’t let him know about your dreams._

_Don’t let him know what you were thinking about him._

“And Han Solo? You feel like he’s the father you never had? He would have disappointed you. Only a matter of time before he would have made a pass at you, probably.”

“Get out of my head!” Rey sneered.

And before she got rid of him?

An angry thought fired out of her mind.

_Oh, you bastard, I am going to kill you, but before I do? I’m going to fuck you until your eyes cross!_

Kylo Ren recoiled, like she had slapped him.

She heard metal bolts clanging after the blast doors in the interrogation room slammed shut.

“What?”

“Did you forget how to read minds? I said you’re a bastard and I am going to kill you.”

“That was only the first part. I heard the second part, too. Are you insane? Don’t they have any men where you come from that you have to be thinking those kinds of thoughts about me? I suppose there’s none left, if that’s the way you operate. I’m not that stupid, Rebel Girl. I know plenty of women. I’m no so desperate I’d unlock your legs so you could kick me in the head and get away. This isn’t a date. I know you’ve seen the map. Tell me what I want to know.”

And then?

She began to resist him.

“I’m not giving you anything.”

“We’ll see.”

Not just to resist him, but she could see into his mind.

She heard what he was thinking.

Like he had said it.

“You! You’re afraid! You’re afraid you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader!”

He looked afraid.

But then?

He looked angry.

But not just angry.

_Afraid, am I? I’m not afraid that you might kill me! And if you want to fuck me until my eyes cross? I will burn you down, Little Rebel Girl. You have no idea what a man like me can do to a girl like you!_

Then Kylo Ren broke the connection between them.

Rey was furious.

“I know exactly what men like you are like! I’ve been on my own, and dealing with them since I was 14 years old! Flyboys and rogues and ruthless pirates and First Order martinets! Some of you are a good time while it lasts, some of you are a disappointment, but either way, then you’re gone, and I’m forgotten! Well I don’t need men like you to remember me! Or to look after me! I can look after myself! I only need a man like you for one thing! So if you’re done fruitlessly rooting around in my mind, Flyboy, and you’re not going to give me anything but a hard time, you can either let me go or kill me! Because I am not telling you shit!” she shouted.

“Flyboy? You think I’m just some flyboy? You don’t know me, little girl! You don’t want to!”

“Oh, please! Don’t make me laugh! You’re just a jumped-up Flyboy in a two-bit Darth Vader costume!”

_Why am I goading him?_

_What is the matter with me?_

Then, Rey had an idea.

_Make him forget about the map._

_Buy some time._

_And why not indulge yourself?_

“You’ll burn for that, Little Rebel Girl.”

“Talk is cheap, masked man. So, after all this fuck talk, are you going to kiss me, Flyboy, or just stand there and look stupid?”

“You want me to kiss you? While you’re strapped to a gurney? You are insane!”

“Oh no! That’s right, I forgot. They geld you Jedi school Force types when you’re 12 or 13. Just my luck to get some monk, who hasn’t got any real balls. Just kill me and get it over with.”

For a moment, she thought he would slap her, the way he got right in her face.

“You’re a real cunt, Little Rebel Girl.”

_If he says cunt to me again, I will break out of this thing and rape his face._

“You have a cunt, Flyboy! Because if you had a cock you wouldn’t be calling me grammar school names!”

Again, Rey thought he was going to slap her.

But Kylo Ren kissed her, instead.

He pressed his body against hers and kissed her like he was the dark Satanic prince of all the ruthless pirate flyboys, the black-hatted badguy of her dreams.

She was sorry when they had to come up for air.

He didn’t move away from her, and that was just fine.

“Does it feel to you like I have a cunt, Rebel Girl?”

“It feels to me like you’re as insane as I am. Why did you stop, Flyboy?”

_Got to keep this going._

_Give my friends some time._

_I’ll kill him later and no one will ever know what I did._

“Because you’re strapped to a gurney, killer. I may be a lot of things, but I've never paid for a woman or taken her against her will.”

“Willing? What do I have to do? If I had my hands free I would have got my tits out! Here, you do it! Take your gloves off. You can move my clothes aside.”

“And do what? Give you a cheap feel?”

“No. Give me what you’ve got for me there in your trousers, Flyboy. But I’ll take all the cheap feels I can get. Get one of my feet loose so I can get these leggings down.”

“Oh, really? You just want me to release your feet so you can escape.”

Rey felt like screaming.

So, she did.

“Fuck you! Just rip it.”

“Rip what?”

“Rip the fucking seam between my legs! Rip my leggings open! I’ll sew them, later. What do you need, a declaration? Fine. You turn me on, Kylo Ren. I like bad men. So get on with it!”

“Do you really? What kind of a fool do you think I am? You think if you seduce me, I’ll forget about the map. Well…”

He went for his mask, to put it back on and without touching him, she pushed him to the ground, screaming in frustration.

“Holy mother force, this shouldn’t be so difficult! Skip the badguy speech, and forget the map. I’ll never give it to you, and we're probably going to have to kill each other before the day is over, so rip my leggings, let down your flies and let’s fucking go! You need more fuck talk? Fine. I like fuck talk! I want your massive stiff cock, Flyboy. I want you inside me. I have no idea why you’re not fucking my brains out, right now!”

Kylo Ren stood up.

He pointed his finger at her.

Emphatically.

“You’re crazy, Rebel Girl. You’re just crazy. But you know what? You’re lucky I like crazy girls.”

He approached her and took off his gloves.

“And I must be crazier than I thought.”

He moved her clothes aside so that her breasts were exposed.

“You’re sure, Rebel Girl?”

“If you don’t do something soon, I will start screaming until some man who is a man on this fucking tub comes in here and does!”

This time, he kissed her like he was punching her in the face, and he had his hands all over her tits.

And he had gotten even harder.

“Fuck, you’re a monster!” she gasped.

“You asked for it, sweetheart.”

He kissed her again and she saw red, red like blood, and Rey was lost, bound upon a wheel of fire.

The next she knew, Kylo Ren had his hand between her legs, and he was kissing her breasts, and she wanted to hold his head against her body.

Rey started wiggling, trying to wiggle out of her leggings, to wiggle his hands inside her leggings when she heard the sharp sound of the cloth ripping, and they both gasped.

His fingers were incredulous for a moment, before they went to work.

Rey cried out, sharply.

Almost in anger.

“You’re not faking, Rebel Girl. You’re so wet.” He said.

Kylo stopped, licked his fingers, and his eyelids fluttered shut and open again.

Heavy lidded now, with lust.

“That was very dirty.” She panted.

“Let me take you to my bed. I’ll show you what a good dirty fuck is.”

“Even if I don’t tell you where the map is?”

“Fuck it. All I can think about right now is how much I want your sweet Rebel cunt.”

“Holy mother Force, that’s the dirtiest thing anyone’s ever said to me. I can't wait for you to get me out of the room! I think you just made me come a little!"

He winked at her, smirking, infuriatingly.

“I’m about to make you come a lot.”

He unbuckled his belt, unfastened his surcoat, pulled his shirt up under his chin, and unfastened his pants.

Rey didn’t know how she pulled him towards her; her hands were bound.

It didn’t matter.

She closed her eyes, panting with anticipation and felt something burning between her thighs; the long, thick sceptre of the king of her secret dreams.

“Shit! I can’t…I’m have to unlock one of your legs. If you try to kick me in the head, I will kill you right after I’m done fucking you!” Kylo Ren warned her.

“That’s what I was planning, anyway! Not if I kill you, first!"

"We'll see."

Kylo Ren unlocked one of Rey’s legs, and grabbed her ankle in his huge hand.

“My leg doesn’t go up that far!”

“It does now.”

Their bodies, so close together, his breath on her neck, her sighs, his moans, it was like a dream, almost.

Lust, fire and madness.

The slick, wanton pleasure of a half-waking dream.

***

“…please! You can’t do this to me!”

“No, not for you! I won’t come for you! I’m damned if I come for you!”

“But this is what you wanted! You fucking goaded me into this! Shit! How can you be so cruel?”

He freed her hand, and held it in his.

Rey opened her eyes and saw desperation in Kylo Ren’s face.

“Rebel Girl, please! I’ve given you what you wanted. My hands have been all over you, and I’m your fool, your stupid cunt-struck fool! You’ve got my cock inside you and I’m naked before you. Please, _please_ I need you to make me feel like I’m a man, and not a monster.”

_You did this._

_You seduced this man._

_Finish it._

“…if I come for you, will you think I’m a monster?” Rey panted.

“No. You want my darkness. I need your light. Neither of us is a monster.”

Rey let it go.

_The hell with it._

_I’ve done worse._

Kylo freed her other ankle and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist.

He freed her wrists and she put her arms around his neck.

He kissed her and breathed the dark, hot, flames that animated him into her.

Rey's whole body burned.

He thrust deeply into her, over and over again.

“Fuck! Oh fuck! If this is what hellfire feels like, I can’t wait to be damned!” Rey howled.

Kylo Ren laughed a growling Satanic chuckle, from deep in his chest.

“You already are, Rebel Girl. I told you I would burn you down. Now, do you feel it? The true power of the Dark Side? My power? My fire?”

Rey saw stars.

More stars than there were in the sky.

“Say it.”

She squeezed his hand, gasping, gulping for air.

He stopped.

She slapped his face, and he laughed, and kissed her, hard.

“What the fuck?” she demanded.

“I told you to say it.”

“Get on with it or I’ll head-butt you, knock you on the floor, jackhammer you into the lower floor and rape your face!” Rey shouted.

"Holy mother Force, I think I'm in love." he replied

Kylo Ren kissed Rey again, while lifting her off the gurney, then he put Rey on the floor, slid his hand under her ass and pushed her legs open as far as they could go.

All without missing a stroke.

And then he really gave it to her.

Hard.

Fast.

Relentless.

Only a man who was so fucking bad could be this fucking good.

She felt like she’d just been hit on head with a board.

But in a good way.

Rey screamed something horrible, some vile nonsensical conglomeration of dirty words and cursing.

It was him.

Gods help her, it was.

This was him, this was the man.

“Motherfucker! You’re him! You’re the one!” she snarled.

“You bet your hot little ass I am.”

Oh, that was it.

Come for him?

She was going to fucking explode.

“Kylo…hold me, hold me, I'm coming and my fucking eyes are crossed!” she howled.

“So are mine!” he moaned.

He pulled out of her, got his hand between them and Rey felt a wet stickiness against the thigh of her leggings.

“And it’s Ben, Rebel Girl. When I make love? It’s Ben.”

The big man collapsed on top of her as Rey collapsed all over the floor, and for a long time they were a sticky, sweaty, panting inert jumble of arms and legs making an absolute mess of things.

He moved first.

Ben.

That was a real name, Kylo Ren sounded like a made up name.

She already felt less like she had to grab a sharp object and drive it through his heart, them slit her own throat and kiss him goodbye while they were dying.

Now that he was just, well, Ben.

Ben kissed the top of her head, and held her tightly.

“Fuck me, why did you have to happen? I had everything planned so well.”

“Oh gods, Ben, why? Why did he have to be you?”

“Fate. Destiny. Bad luck. But, I won’t be cruel to you. I promise. Thank you, Rebel Girl. For giving me your light.”

“Well, my name is Rey.”

And then?

He laughed.

It made her laugh, too.

It was a strangely beautiful moment in an ugly place, and neither of them wanted it to end.

But it did.

***

Rey sat on the bunk, in the little room on the Falcon.

She had taken off her leggings, and she was going to sew the rip in them.

A little further down the leg from the rip, there was a white stain.

Rey picked at it, with her fingernail.

It seemed like quite a lot.

She went to clean it off, with some water from the glass beside her when a sob escaped her throat.

So, I met another good looking bastard of a flyboy, today.

He told me he came by it, honestly, his father, Han Solo was the same, before him.

Han must really have been a lousy father, because his son, Ben, AKA Kylo Ren, killed him.

The same Ben, AKA Kylo Ren who I seduced into making love to, no, fucking me while he was supposed to be interrogating me, while I was strapped to a gurney.

Well, he had to unstrap me while were fucking, and we did some of it on the floor.

But the real problem is, it turns out, he’s the one.

How do I know?

Well, a girl knows when she’s finally found the big bad man of her dreams, especially when he’s fucked her so both of their eyes crossed.

Lucky me, he’s tall, and handsome, as big as a Wookie and hung like one, and he’s one hell of a good fuck.

Maybe the best fuck in the Galaxy.

He should be, he’s the baddest badguy in the Galaxy.

Unlucky me, he’s Kylo fucking Ren, the murderous mystic and Sith warlord the Resistance is sworn to defeat.

But he’s also Ben.

Ben Solo.

I’ve heard of Ben Solo.

He’s a hotshot flyboy and a dashing ruthless pirate.

Typical of me to pick on a man who’s good side is like most people’s evil twin.

And Ben was a gentleman.

He wanted to take me to bed, but I couldn’t wait.

Still, he made sure I came, and came again, and when he did, he pulled out and here it is, on my leggings.

Apologized, later, for ruining my leggings, after he locked me in the room and came back with some wet towels and some dry ones.

Told me he wasn’t sure if I had an implant.

I told him I had one.

Ben offered me a pair of First Order uniform pants; I declined.

He knew I wanted his darkness; he said he needed my light.

So, later, after he murdered his father, we almost killed each other with lightsabers.

I gave him a nasty scar for killing Han.

And hurting Finn.

But he asked me to be his student; he wanted to teach me the ways of the Force.

And he couldn’t understand why I called him a monster.

Couldn’t understand why I left him bleeding in the snow.

The look on his face, I’ll never forget it.

He was a hell of a fighter.

A hell of a lover, too.

He’s the one, he’s your man, and he offered you something like a life, a life with him, and you left him broken-hearted and bleeding in the snow.

Because he’s also a monster.

Yes, Little Rebel Girl, you’ve had a big day.

Rey crumpled her leggings into a ball, threw them aside, and since nobody could see her doing it?

She cried.


	2. MAKING A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey spills the tea to Master Luke, Kylo Ren gets back into Rey's good graces, Rey makes a business deal with a very ruthless pirate, we see glimpses of how Ben Solo became Kylo Ren, and Luke but gives both Ben and Rey some very good advice that neither of them are going to take.

**CHAPTER TWO: MAKING A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**

“Master Luke?”

Rey turned away from him, and stopped a sob.

“I won’t be angry, Rey. Tell me why you feel you can’t go on with your training.”

She looked at the wall of his hut.

And handed him a canvas sack.

She wouldn’t look at him.

“Because of this! I’m so ashamed!"

Luke looked inside it.

It was an ordinary pair of her leggings, but they were wrinkled, disused, and unwashed.

Luke examined them, further and recoiled in shock from what he discovered.

There was a rip in the seam of the crotch, and higher up on the leg, a telltale stain.

A violent, savage, jagged rip.

_He’s a monster._

_An evil, inhuman monster._

“Who did this to you, Rey?” Luke asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

He knew.

“I did it, Master Luke! I did it!” Rey sobbed.

But her tears were changing into anger at herself.

She grabbed the leggings back.

And faced her Master.

She waved the leggings at him like they were the indictment for an unforgivable crime.

“I asked for this. I'm not as good a girl as people think I am, Master. I've had quite a few affairs. With bad men. Flyboys. Rogues. Pirates. Low-level First Order officers. You see, I was looking for somebody. A dark man. A bad man. The biggest, baddest man in the whole damn Galaxy. Or the Prince of all hotshit flyboys and ruthless pirates. And when I was interrogated by Kylo Ren. I met him. I was, um, seduced by the darkness that flowed from him. It was my idea. I seduced him. Ben. He thought I was crazy. I could see it in his face. Kylo Ren was supposed to be interrogating me, and when he took his mask off, I knew it was him. He was the man! We had a fight. And I said things. The kind of things if you say them to a man, he’s going to do something about it. Really, I goaded him into it. But Ben, he understood. That I wanted his darkness. But he needed my light. He even offered, even if I didn’t talk, to take me to his own bed, but I was wicked, Master Luke! I was so wicked, I was more wicked than Kylo Ren! I told him to tear my pants open, and then he…and we…I can’t be a Jedi, Master Luke! I could never, ever take a vow of chastity. And besides, I’ve already given myself to the Dark Side!”

Luke was completely at a loss.

First of all, it was uncomfortable for him, having Rey tell him a story like that.

He was old, not dead.

Even though she tried to make it sound like something mystical, rather than obscene.

And considering Ben's shenanigans at the Jedi temple, as the resident mean, moody and magnificent brooding outsider as well as the hotshot flyboy?

It had likely been a sexual battle of epic proportions.

But even worse?

He wanted to laugh.

Luke was old enough to know that war makes strange bedfellows, and war, and the Force, even moreso.

That and no man but Han Solo's boy Ben would ever have done it.

No sane man would have even been able to get it up, under such conditions, unless he had some pretty strange fetishes.

But Ben was the Black Knight in gleaming black armor for any good girl in need of a bad boy.

It had been an unusual occasion, but Luke's nephew wouldn’t have been Ben Solo if he couldn’t rise to it.

As tactfully as he could, Luke placed Rey's memento back into the bag and put it beside her.

“Rey, war makes strange bedfellows. I’m sure you’ve heard that saying. Now you know what it means. And you gave yourself to Ben Solo. My oddly gallant nephew, who has made it his mission to make sure that even the most distressed of damsels...find fulfillment in his arms. Not the Dark Side. Not Kylo Ren. Ben’s a very…impulsive man. And romantic. He’s always in love. But…”

“But he’s a flyboy. With a girl in every spaceport. But, unlike most flyboys, he’s a sucker for all of them?”

Rey laughed, bitterly.

“Sure. Men like that always leave.”

She wiped her eyes.

“But he hasn’t. He keeps talking to me. I don’t know what to do.”

"I know. You are linked by the Force. And for better or worse, Rey? Ben isn't going anywhere. Especially if he told you his name was Ben. You made quite an impression on him. He won’t leave. Kylo Ren will try to turn you to the Dark Side. But you may be the only person in the Galaxy who can bring Ben Solo back to the light.”

“You don’t think I’m wicked, Master Luke?”

“No, Rey. I’m sorry, but I think you’re in love. And I think Ben is, too. And conisdering there are no Jedi? You can forget that vow of chastity. I'll smooth things over for you with management. I'm sure my father will be on your side. That's the one that undid him, too."

***

Rey's face burned with blushing.

Couldn’t Ben have put something on?

It was the second time they had spoken, through the Force.

The first since Master Luke and Ben had both told her what had happened at the Jedi Temple.

She hoped, now that was over?

Ben would say something more personal.

They hadn't talked about anything personal.

“You’re blushing. Why? Because I’m not wearing a shirt? Isn’t it a little late for you to be embarrassed?”

“I’m not embarrassed, Ben. That’s not the way I feel. Can I just talk to you, as a man? Not about all this...”

“Religion and politics? I was hoping you would. You seem surprised that I’m even thinking about you.”

"I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't want to leave you bleeding in the snow. With a broken heart. If you tell anybody, I'll give you a disfiguring scar instead of an interesting one, but later that night? I cried."

"For me, Rey? You cried for me?"

"Goddamn you, Ben, I've cried rivers for you."

"Rey, you knew where I was, all along. Why won't you come to me?"

"I am not joining the Dark Side."

"I'm not talking about religion and politics. I want you. I've come rivers for you. I made a day of the week for you. Wednesday. No women in my bed on Wednesday. I just lie there, and think about you. And you can use your imagination to think about what else I do."

“Why should you, Ben? Care about me. Tell whatever legion of girlfriends you have that you need to be alone with the memory of me, every Wednesday. No one else did.”

“Beautiful people who have always been beautiful can be cruel. Did one of your flyboys hurt you, Rey?”

“One? Try all of them. That’s the problem with flyboys. They promise you the stars, but when they go off into them? They leave you with nothing.”

“I know how that feels. I was an intensely weird child. And not what you might call attractive. I’m still not sure why you took one look at my face and went wild with desire. Until I was a grown man? Women wanted nothing to do with me. And when they did? I was stupid enough to think it had something to do with who I am. But, it turns out I’m not the kind of man women want anything to do with after he puts his pants on.”

“So, you want me to feel sorry for you, because you get laid, a lot, when you never used to get laid at all?”

"You know why you're so hostile, don't you? You need to get laid. And you want me to feel sorry for you because you have. Rey, you like flyboys and badmen. What did you expect?”

“More.”

“I have more.”

“I know.”

“Would you let me be gallant, first? I won’t hurt you. Or leave you with nothing.”

“I must be out of my mind! I’m training to be a a Jedi!”

“I know. But haven’t you ever heard of a forbidden romance between star crossed lovers? I wish I could reach across the stars and pull you into my arms. I want to make love to you, again. But not under such…fetishistic circumstances.”

“I’m not sure that what either of us wants has much to do with love.”

“Then we can just fuck. It’s more fun that way.”

Rey blushed again, and laughed.

“Do you really want me to come to you?”

“I do. Every Wednesday. No religion or politics."

"I'll think about it. Ben, I don’t want you to think I’m a nut who gets off on being tied up. It wasn’t being tied up that got to me. It was you. Why do I feel like I know you? Like I’ve always known you.”

“You tell me I’m the man of your dreams. What do I do, in your dreams? I wonder…”

“Ben, stop. You’re not really here.”

He reached towards her, and pulled on the belt at her waist.

The tie came loose.

“We touched hands, didn’t we?”

“I’m going to go back to my cave. I don’t want my Master catching me breaking my vows before I even take them. He's going to try to get management to make an exception for me."

"Master Vader will agree to that."

Rey left the hut, crawled up over a rocky outcropping and into a cave in the rock.

There were the remains of a fire, there, and Rey busily built it back up, then held aside the old animal skin she put over the mouth of the cave.

“Come in.”

Her cave was dry, and warm, and she had found quite a few things around the island and in the water that she used to furnish it.

Her bed was made from a pallet and several air dried foam pads in a metal rowboat that probably had a big rust hole in the bottom.

On top of it was a somewhat moth eaten Bantha fur blanket.

She had made a table, and shelves, stools to sit on, all out of what would appear to anyone else to be garbage.

Things that had washed ashore.

A little furry, feathery creature with a bandage around it’s leg hopped down from a little nest in her shelving, and hopped over to greet her.

This was Rey's home, and she was proud of it.

Ben found his Prince Organa-Solo manners.

He would have to give her some little things for her home.

Like a better blanket.

Some pillows, maybe.

“May I come in?” he asked.

“I’m holding the door for you.”

Ben ducked.

“You must be a hell of a scavenger. Those flyboys who spurned you must not have liked love or money. Have you ever been to Anchorhead?”

“No! I’m not crazy. Have you?”

“I live there. Well, Ben Solo does. The desert around Anchorhead is full of wrecks. I can turn those wrecks into gold. But I don’t know a good scavenger. Who can tell me what’s garbage and what’s gold. Until now.”

Rey sat at her table.

Kylo Ren sat opposite her.

“So, on the Outer Rim, you’re still Ben Solo, and you’re still in business?”

“What if the Resistance wins? Then I can either die as Kylo Ren or finish my journey as Ben Solo. If that happens, Ben will have to kill Kylo Ren, his fellow pupil from the Jedi Temple. And Master Snoke. And where was he, all these years? Well, he lives in Anchorhead. And he’s been seen all over the Galaxy.”

“So you have a backup plan?” Rey asked, incredulously.

“Didn’t the Old Man warn you I was a ruthless pirate?”

“Ben, I can’t go run swag with you on the Outer Rim! I’m training.”

“Bring your Master here. He owes me.”

***

Luke sipped from the cup of tea.

“You owe me, Skywalker. After some of the things these Imperials did to me as part of my Sith training? I wish you had cut off my head.”

“I made a terrible mistake. But you did, too, Ben. You could have waited for both of us to get past our anger. We could have talked…”

“We’re talking, now. You want me to be Ben Solo, again. So does Mom. That’s not going to happen through the Force. And I can’t live two lives with no money. I’m not even doing anything illegal. I want Rey to help me salvage the wrecks of old ships from the last war.”

“What will you do with the scrap? Use it for the First Order?”

Ben laughed so harshly that it jarred Rey and Luke.

“What would I get for that? A smile and a pat on my domed head? I’ve already been fucked up the ass by the First Order, and unlike Armitage Hux? It didn’t give me a big Imperial hard on.”

He made the accompanying rude gesture.

“I’m going to sell it on the Outer Rim. To people I know. People the Old Man knew. And I'm going to give the money to Rey. If I die, and you die and Mom dies, at least she won’t have to depend on that traitor FN2187, or that two-bit flyboy Poe Dameron. That pirate son of a bitch still owes me money.”

“When?” Luke asked.

“After I finish some of Kylo Ren’s business. Send Rey to me, now. You'll see her again in about a week.”

Luke sensed that his nephew was about to do something that would change everything.

“Why do you want to seize this power?”

“I am the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker and the wrath of Darth Vader. This is the beginning of the days of blood and iron. I am the hammer of the old gods. This is their time.”

Rey looked disturbed.

“This is your Dark Master's time?”

Ben nodded.

Luke sighed, heavily.

“You got to talk. Now I get to talk. From what you've been telling me, you didn’t get what you wanted from joining the Sith. Right?”

“Not really.”

“In fact you are so dissatisfied with the Dark Side that you’re thinking about killing some of its most important members. And you've been building a new life for Ben Solo. Why is that? You've been conflicted for years. Did something happen to make you decide this was the time?”

Rey interrupted.

“That’s me! I happened! So, I did a good thing, Master Luke?”

Luke put his forehead in his hands.

“Generally speaking, Rey, it is never a good idea for a woman to seduce a man she has just met in a public place. Especially if the man is an enemy combatant trying to interrogate her about military secrets. And, as your father is not here right now, Ben? It falls to me, as your Uncle to tell you to start thinking with the big head. Most of the time, if a Rebel Girl you are interrogating is saying nasty things to you, it is because she wants to literally catch you with your pants down, so she can harm you. And, as a general rule? Women who want you to make love to them through holes in their clothing in public places while you still have your shoes on usually have some guy waiting to whack you over the head once your pants are around your ankles to steal everything you have. OK?”

Rey looked abashed.

Ben laughed, a little.

"I know that. I live in Anchorhead."

“Now, as I was saying, as a Jedi Master? You are Ben Solo. You don’t have to kill anybody, or make any crazy deals, or do anything in secret to be Ben Solo. All you have to do is leave that Star Destroyer and come home. You can be with Rey all the time. And I’m pretty sure your mother would give you a whole division of your own if you joined the Resistance. I am going to send Rey to you. To bring you home, Ben. If you can’t forgive me? Don’t come to this island. That’s where I’ll be. You can still come back to your mother, and to the light. But if you decide to continue to go through with whatever your plan is? I will see Rey in a week.”

“By the end of the week, you’ll understand why I couldn’t just come home. But tell my mother that I want to."

“Honestly, Ben? I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to go and have a nice chat with Master Snoke. We all know how that comes out. Or do we?


	3. ONLY CREAM AND BASTARDS RISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Snoke gets what's coming to him, Rey is offered the Galaxy, and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo gets everything a man like him could ever possibly want. Also in which we find out what Kylo/Ben's master plan is, Hux tries to get into the act, and Ben does some foreshadowing of chapters yet to come.
> 
> O Best Beloved, if you thought the first chapter was dirty, then you ain't seen nothing yet. However, there is also some plot in this one, but I put it after the dirty bits, as it should be. However, you must excuse our characters if the porn starts interrupting the plot, because they haven't seen each other for a long time and this might be where they fall in love. Ick. I'm not into the whole love thing, personally, but what do I know?

**CHAPTER THREE : ONLY CREAM AND BASTARDS RISE**

Rey refused to believe that Ben had lured her to her death with promises of love.

It must have been Snoke's influence on him

The Elevator door was about to open.

Rey turned to say one more thing.

Maybe one more thing would convince him.

“Ben-“

“We’re almost there.”

He swore, under his breath, drew her close to his chest and kissed her open mouth.

Rey was surprised.

But not too surprised to kiss him.

“Why did you…”

“For luck.”

And the door opened.

*** 

“…you are nothing. But not to me. Join me. Please.”

Rey didn’t recognize herself, standing in the room full of dead men.

Many of whom she had killed.

Her heart pounding.

Her blood, singing.

And then there was Ben.

He had been poetry in motion.

What a piece of work is man.

The paragon of animals.

Snoke, and the Sith, perhaps some of these very men had trained Ben to be a ruthless warrior, a murder machine and he had used the skills that they had driven into him to slaughter them all.

When she had touched his thigh, Kylo Ren's's blood sang to hers, it sang a joyful aria of blood and iron, of vengeance and justice.

This was the moment he had been waiting for, and she was the one he chose to share it with.

And now?

He wanted to share the Galaxy with her, and his vision of a whole Galaxy ruled by the laws of blood and iron.

To crush one's enemies, and to see them driven before you, and hear the lamentations of their kinsmen.

The brute heart of a brute like him, and how it beat as one with the brute heart in Rey's own chest.

Come with me and we will fight and love and sing. We will be the iron fist, the iron heel, and all will look upon us in our might and despair.

It was an aria that Rey's blood had sung with him, in harmony, and she never wanted the song to end.

Because this was not just Kylo Ren offering her his hand.

It was Ben.

He wasn't just offering her the Galaxy, he was offering his love, his light, and his darkness.

How could she refuse one, without refusing the other.

Rey had never loved a man, so she never knew that this was the way love felt; maybe this was just the way love felt with her and Ben Solo, Kylo Ren.

She felt like a great saint, on fire with the inspiration of her gods, and like a great lover, on fire with the inspiration of her beloved.

Ben was offering her his hand. 

He was powerful, masculine and strong, but also so vulnerable.

He had admitted that to her.

If she didn't take it, he would be crushed.

Ben was so close.

All she had wanted since the first time was to get closer to him, to be able to touch him in something other than anger, but there was always something in their way.

Now?

There was nothing in their way.

Everything that might have been was broken, crushed, smashed, burned, dead and annihilated. 

Rey's mind swirled.

She had to do something.

To say something.

_He needs me._

_He needs my light._

_And Holy Mother Force, do I need him…his big powerful body, surging between my legs…my arms around his broad back…_

_What?_

_Now, even now, Rey, you lust after this man?_

_Especially now._

_With my heart pounding._

_My blood singing._

_My hand still burning from the heat of his body where I touched his thigh._

_I always feel like this, even when we fight each other._

_Especially when we fight each other_

_But now, that we fought, together?_

_Now that the enemy is destroyed?_

_No._

_This is not the way of a Jedi._

_But to use fire, passion…lust, wouldn’t that be giving in to the Dark Side?_

_But hadn’t some of what Master Luke said, hadn’t that been what Ben was saying?_

_A new way forward._

_I have to show him what he means to me, as a man._

_And?_

_I want to._

She took his hand.

"I don't want the Galaxy, Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. I want you. I want always to feel what I feel now. I want the fire you breathed into my blood to burn forever. I want it to sing your name, always. I want your light, your love, and your darkness. You are the Galaxy. You may be the badguy to the whole of it. But you are everything to me. Kiss me, Ben. Kiss me the way we killed every last one of these god-damned sons of bitches."

Ben pulled her close, and she put her arms around his broad back, and tilted her tear stained face up to his, her lips parted.

He wiped the tears from her face with his gloved thumbs.

And he kissed her.

Breathing his hellfire deep into her soul.

The feeling of fire, of passion, of lust that this dark, tortured, desperate man breathed into her?

This was something new, and terrible, and wonderful.

She felt the same way she had when he was supposed to be interrogating her.

They parted.

But she didn’t let him go.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Just like that, Flyboy."

“I love it when you call me Flyboy, Rebel Girl. You know hwo you like flyboys and pirates and badmen?”

He whispered in her ear.

“None of them are as bad as me.”

She put her fingers to his lips.

“Really? Then carry me over to your throne, Supreme Leader. Clean up that mess…and then I want you to take me.”

That surprised him.

“What? Now? Here? Didn’t you have a bedroom on Jakku?”

“Not after I was 15, no. I didn’t even have a roof.”

“That explains a lot. Now tell me where I'm taking you."

“ _Take_ me, Ben. You know!”

Then, she realised he was being playful.

Playful, of all things!

“Are you going to make me say it?”

“Yes. And don't be coy with me. You're the same girl who threatened to rape my face, remember?"

"I said that in the heat of the moment."

"And then you never did it. And considering you are a horny little bundle of crazy fantasies you need me to fulfill? And all you can think of when we are alone together is getting my pants off? If you can’t say it? I won’t do it.”

“Fine. You want more fuck talk, Flyboy?"

"You know I do."

"Fine. Carry me over to your throne and fuck me. I want to celebrate our victory before you ruin it talking about religion and politics! You promised we weren't going to talk about religion and politics and then you started talking about the Galaxy again."

"So you don't want to join me, but you want it on the Supreme Leader's throne, so you can get a taste of what it's like to be the Queen of the Fucking Universe without agreeing to do it?"

"I'm going to start screaming, and your wild-eyed ginger mad dog might come running. I'll bet he'd shut his yap and get his crazy ginger bastard cock out."

"You know, for a good girl? You are so bad. Don’t move.” Ben told her.

“Where are you going?”

“To clean up the mess.”

Kylo Ren could use the Force to remove Smoke’s body from the throne, but not the mess it left.

He looked around the room for something to tidy up with.

He pulled the cape from one Sith Trooper and cleaned up said mess.

But now the throne was all sticky.

Oho!

The curtains!

He tore them down and draped them over the throne.

Then he walked back over to Rey, and swept her off her feet, effortlessly carrying her over to the red and black draped throne.

“It would be a crime against nature for you to sit your beautiful ass in the same place where that twisted old fuck parked his decrepit carcass.”

He put her down, on throne, and kissed her again.

Then, Ben unbuckled his belt, unzippped his tunic and took it off.

His shirt, too.

He also took off his gloves.

And then?

He knelt down in front of her.

“What? Now? Here?”

It was Rey's turn to ask.

“Why not? No more quickies. And you said you wanted me to kiss you.”

He started unwinding her clothes, and Rey was naked before she knew it.

Ben kissed her neck, and her throat.

He kissed her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples.

“Ben!”

And he ran his tongue lightly over her belly, and then?

“I never got so hard in my life as when you told me to rip the seam of your leggings when you were strapped to that gurney. All I was sorry about was that I had to hurry. Now I don’t. This is my throne. My throne room? And this?”

Ben pushed her knees open.

Rey gasped.

“This is my cunt, now. Mine. I am the master of it. You are my victory. Here in my throne room. Surrounded by our dead enemies. Its your victory, too killer. Enjoy it. Tell me what you want.”

That was the kind of fuck talk Rey had always wanted to hear.

Her ears were ringing with it.

He rubbed his thumb across her hot, swollen clit, down her trembling sex, and then put his thumb to his lips, and licked it.

"You are so dirty!"

“I was born without shame. I'm waiting." Ben told her.

“I want you to go down on me!” Rey exclaimed.

"Not as sexy as you threatening to rape my face. Try again." 

Rey screamed in frustration.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I want. I want to slide my tongue up your sweet Rebel cunt."

Rey gasped.

"Ben, you just made me come a little!"

"Honey, I'm about to make you come a lot."

Ben snarled in his throat like a wild animal as he plunged his face between her thighs.

Very soon, Rey was pulling his hair and screaming.

“Ben, you bastard, you magnificent Sith bastard… I’m going to come in your hungry mouth, so you had better lick it up.”

A snarl rumbled through his chest, and he didn’t stop.

Now, Rey knew, she was just screaming.

Words and speech were just?

Gone.

***

When she could open her eyes, and unclench her fist, there was a little tuft of black hair in it.

Rey sighed.

"I will never, ever be able to fuck another man without comparing him to you. You really are a sexual Death Star. After you? There's nothing."

Ben wiped his arm across his mouth.

“For a good girl, killer? You’re very bad.”

He stood up.

The bulge in his pants was enormous.

Because his cock was enormous.

“My turn to come in your mouth. And you had better lick it up. Swallow every drop.” He told her.

Rey looked up at him.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are the prince of darkness? What about the god of fuck?"

The way he was grinning at her, she knew he was going to say something that was going to be just awful.

"Shut up, Rebel Girl, and suck my cock until I have to make you stop."

She tore some of the buttons off, in her haste to get his pants open.

Rey had always been ashamed of herself, the way she enjoyed giving head, considering it was something that so many women were disgusted by.

But there was something about Ben that freed her from shame.

Maybe it was that he didn’t have any.

She closed her eyes and gave in to her own lust.

And she wanted to show him she was good at it.

It was wonderful, the way she held this big, beautiful man in her power, at her pleasure as well as his.

Listening to him moan, and he was holding her head hard against him, but even so?

Rey was not ashamed.

“Dirty Little Rebel Girl, you like it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you? Just like I’m going to fuck your hot little cunt. I know how much you like that.”

And he did have to make her stop.

Ben held her nose so that she had to take a breath and pulled it out of her mouth.

Rey let out a little cry of disappointment.

And he gave her a little smack on the cheek with his dick.

“No! No more for candy for you, baby. Daddy wants to fuck.” He chuckled.

Rey was in awe of him.

She'd never heard of man being able to make you come, a little, just with fuck talk. 

Then again?

It might just be that she was insanely aroused.

He really did know how to give a girl a good, dirty fuck.

But she wasn't sure how this was going to work.

“How are we even going to do this? The arms are too high!”

“Oh Rey of little faith! Never doubt the god of fuck. Get on your hands and knees like a good girl. Put your hands on the seat, and your knees on the arm. That'll get your little ass high in the air for me.”

“Oh, no, Ben, I can't! It's too dirty!"

“Everything we’ve done in this room, today, is dirty. We just killed all these assholes, and you want me to fuck your brains out on my throne. So, why not go all the way, and do something really filthy?”

Rey put her hands on the cushion, and she had one knee up on the arm, but then Ben lifted her into the position he had in mind.

Her back was arched and her ass was indeed high in the air. 

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you, Ben?"

"Ever since the day I met you."

Ben got behind her, at the side of the throne.

She felt one of his hands in the small of her back.

He pressed the other between her thighs.

"For shame, Little Rebel Girl. You are so wet!"

The man was the Devil himself, what he was doing to her with his big, strong, sinewy hand.

He smacked her on the ass, but not too hard.

“Such a bad little girl. Grinding against my hand and letting me play with your pussy while you've got that ass so high in the air for me. Now you’re really going to get fucked, Rebel Girl. Like no man has ever fucked you before."

And if he wanted to?

Ben could talk like that to her, all day.

Without moving his hand away, Ben thrust his cock into her and Rey couldn’t recognize her own voice in the cry that tore out of her throat.

He had to stop.

He had to stop fucking her, had to stop stroking that place inside her that he somehow immediately found, that he was stroking and stroking with every deep thrust of his gloriously massive cock.

Or he had to stop rubbing his fingers across her hot little button, his hand moving in rhythm with his every thrust, and the memory of his hot breath, his hungry mouth, his nimble tongue.

He had to stop, he had to or she would die; you couldn’t survive this kind of pleasure, could you?

No, feeling this good would have to kill you.

Rey forced the ragged sighs and screams and howls coming out of her throat to become words. 

It was quite an effort.

“Stop, Ben, stop! I can’t stand it! It feels too good!”

He laughed at her.

That old, dark, Satanic chuckle.

Lust leveled her.

She groaned, deeply.

“There’s no such thing as too good, Rebel Girl. You wanted my darkness, my fire, my lust? You're about to get it. Feel the raw power of Dark Side of the Force.”

The first time he had told her that, it was kind of a joke.

This time.

He was serious.

And Rey fucking well felt it.

Oh, that was it.

Ben reminding her that the was the Bad Guy, the man in the black hat from the most forbidden of her fantasies, the most shameful of her secret dreams, and now he was inside her, fucking her deeply, masterfully, and she was loving every filthy second of it?

SMACK!

"Say it."

“I feel it Ben! I feel your power!"

“Then come for me, Little Rebel Girl. Give me more. I need your light. I want everything you never gave to any other man. Forget them. Now there will be only me.” Ben moaned.

And she did, oh she did, Rey came for the Dark Lord Kylo Ren the way she had in her dreams.

The way she thought was only possible in her dreams.

“Oh, FUCK!” Ben roared.

He lifted her whole body off the throne, roaring the way a Wookie does before he tears someone’s arms off, as his big stiff cock exploded inside her.

He took her with him, and Rey had one more thermonuclear orgasm as she floated from a very far star back down to the curtain draped over the throne.

Ben had crumpled over the arm of the throne.

“Oh, shit! Oh, fuck, the world is black and swirly. I feel dizzy.” Ben panted.

He staggered over to the front of the throne, wiped his cock off on the edge of the curtain, scooped Rey up, and fell into the throne sitting her across his lap.

He drifted off to sleep for a little while, and snored, thunderously.

Rey woke him up.

"What? Where? Oh, we're still in here. Son of a bitch, Rey, you're a really good fuck! I’d kill a thousand Siths, I’d reanimate the Emperor and kill him all over again for you to give me another fuck like that! You know I almost passed out?”

“I think I did. A little. Ben, that was…more wonderful than you could possibly imagine. You’re the man I never thought could exist, outside the confines of my fantasies. Of all the flyboys and pirates and bastards in the Galaxy? You’ve got to be the worst. You’re so bad and…it’s so good. But I have to leave you.”

He nuzzled her ears and her neck with his nose.

“I know. But not yet.”

That was not what she expected him to say.

“You know?”

“Yes. I know you can’t stay here. But you have to stay for a little longer. I never got to tell you what my plan was. You see, I thought you would say a lot more about religion and politics, and then I was going to tell you I had a plan, take you to my quarters, tell you my plan, and then take you to bed. That is where most people do it. I would even get to take off my boots. And my pants. But one of us got overcome by lust. When you get back to the Rebel base? You have to insist on at least getting a tent.”

Rey was about to get angry when she realized he was teasing her.

She looked up at Ben, and he was resting his head on the side of the throne, smiling at her.

“You have a beautiful smile, Ben.”

“Brightens up my ugly face, doesn’t it? But do I have to tell you, here? All these dead Sith are beginning to stink.”

“But we can’t just leave, can we?”

“Rey, I’ve been planning this for a decade. Trust me. I promise, if you don’t want anything to do with my plan? I’ll let you go. Can you move, yet?”

“If I have to.”

“You have to.”

They cleaned themselves up with another trooper’s cape, got dressed, and Ben went over to the curtain he hadn’t torn down.

He came back with a pair of binders.

The same ones he put on her, before.

“I’m going to put these on you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m the kind of man who likes to put bad little girls like you in binders, take them back to my quarters, to my bed, where I take off all their clothes, and all of mine, and fuck them into hyperspace. But you have to leave the binders on. But we know you like being tied up, don’t we?”

Rey was partly intrigued, but mostly horrified.

Ben laughed, again.

“You were thinking about it, weren’t you? You’re very bad, for a good girl, you know. I have to put the binders on you, because it has to look like you’re my prisoner.”

“Like before?”

“This time? I don’t want you to kill anyone.”

He went to the intercom, and pressed a button.

“General Hux? Report to the throne room. Bring a contingent of maintenance droids with you. For cleaning and disposal. Only you, and the droids. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Lord Ren.”

Ben let the button go.

“I know he’s a mad dog. But he’s my mad dog.”

“Yours?”

“Watch and learn, my young apprentice.”

General Hux arrived with the droids.

“What’s the scavenger doing here? Is this a plot, Solo? Have you betrayed me?” he snarled.

Ben took off one of his gloves and waved his hand under Hux’s nose.

“What do you think she’s doing here?”

Rey wanted to slap them both, the way they smirked, knowingly at each other.

“Was she good?”

“No. She was bad. Very bad.”

“I can see that. Your legs are still trembling.”

“I noticed. Now, Hux, make sure no one comes in here until my throne room is spotless. The story is that the Supreme Leader, being a very old man, simply died. Which is a ridiculous story, so everyone will know that I killed him, and took over.”

“That will spread fear through the ranks.”

“Good. Fear and an iron fist are the only thing the ranks understand.”

“What about the girl?”

“She has joined us. I’m going to send her back to the enemy, as a spy. That’s why she’s in binders. It has to look like she’s a prisoner. That and so she doesn’t summon her lightsaber and kill you. Even I couldn’t kill Snoke and all these Sith troopers, all by myself.”

“A real killer, then, is she?”

“It almost killed me. And she was asking about you."

"Was she? May I?"

"We'll see. Sandwich, maybe."

“Welcome to the First Order, scavenger. As you can tell, you have chosen wisely.” Hux said.

Almost humorously.

There was a lot of this coal black, dry, sarcastic humor around.

Rey would not have expected it.

"Sandwich, Lord Ren?"

"Yeah. When she tells me when her birthday is. We'll keep our uniforms on. Show her the whole Imperial act."

"I'll be looking forward to that, Lord Ren."

“Excellent, General Hux. I’m going to take our new operative to my quarters and lay out my plans for her. I don’t wish to be disturbed. I will leave this matter in your capable hands.”

“As I will leave your laying out of plans for the scavenger in yours.”

They were smirking at each other, again.

Fuming, Ray marched over to the door.

Each of them felt a sharp slap, though her hands were still manacled, and didn’t move.

“If the two of you have to carry on like schoolboys, don’t do it in front on me!” she told them.

Both men were still smirking, as Ben led Rey through the door.

He led her through the corridors, holding her arm tightly.

Rey jabbed a question into Ben's mind.

"Sandwich, Ben? What makes you think I want you both to take me to bed and show me the Imperial Act?"

He just smirked at her.

They came to a large silver door that Ben opened.

She recognized the place, from their earlier conversations.

Ben was pushing some buttons on a keypad, and Rey heard the clang of metal bolts.

He waved his free hand towards her, and the binders dropped off.

"Actually, I know girls who like the Imperial Act. And most of the women Armie knows like the Imperial act. And some of the girls we know enjoy the whole sandwich job. But we've never found one who likes both. I'm thinking it might be you, killer. You love badguys. The uniforms get you hot. And I'll bet the only thing you like better than a big cock is two big cocks."

"How do you and Hux feel about cocks?"

"Now you managed to surprise me. Sorry. Not bi."

"Oh well. A girl can dream, can't she? Maybe if I get you both really, really, really drunk."

“I'm going to act like you never said that. I have a real shower, in my refresher room. You can go first. But try not to use all the hot water.”

“Can we both fit in the cubicle at once?”

He smirked at her and winked.

_Holy Mother Force, now he’s reminding me of his father! Who was SUCH a silver fox. I’m going to Hell. And i just asked Ben if him and Hux could make out and I could watch! I don't even like Armitage Hux. I'd sooner see him dead. I am damned, I am so damned…"_

“We can try.”

***

It was not as romantic as Rey thought; the cubicle was clearly made for one person and Ben was a huge man, six foot four, at least, with broad shoulders and a broad chest, so there was hardly room for her to squeeze in.

She wondered why he had skimped on the size of the bathroom, but when he led her to the adjoining bedroom she could see that he had an enormous bed.

It was made of red wood, and black leather, and there was a quilted black fur duvet spread over it.

There was a table on one side that contained, among other things, a crystal decanter and glasses for some kind of liquor.

This was not the bed, or a bedroom, or the bedroom of a sober, celibate, spartan Jedi.

It was the bed of a ruthless, hedonistic pirate; a wrathful, lusty Sith and warlord who not only enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, but took great joy in just how much he did.

He probably had a different woman for every day of the week.

A girl in every port, on every planet he had ever landed on.

A whole legion of women just as damned as her.

“How can you be jealous of women you never met? I’m sorry that you had the idea I was a Jedi monk. I never led you to believe that.”

He got into bed, under the covers.

“Come here.”

“I thought you were going to explain your plan to me.”

“I am.”

The last thing Rey had expected out of her suicide mission was that she and Ben would be lying in a big, luxurious bed, snuggling under the covers.

But she enjoyed lying there in his arms, and she felt warm, happy and safe.

“I finally got you in bed, and both of us naked. So, now that I know you won’t be getting hot for me? We can talk. I have to go back into the past, as much as I hate to, to explain my plan to you. Like I told you, when I was a boy, I was weird, and funny-looking. My nose was already the size it is, and my ears, and I was all knees and elbows. My own parents didn’t know what to do with me.”

Ben stopped talking for a moment.

“This is difficult for me. I don’t like to think about any of this. But you can’t join me if you don’t know what you’re joining. I finished as much school by the time I was 13 that most people do when they’re 18. That was when I started to hear the voice of Supreme Leader Snoke. No, I can’t say that. He was in my consciousness since I was about ten. But his presence started to become disturbing when I was 13. But? I was also old enough that my father figured out something to do with me. I was already using a blaster before I was in school. And I could fly by the time I was ten.”

Rey didn’t know if Ben knew he was smiling.

“The old man. He caught me in bed with the girl who’s my best friend, and instead of having a fit? He apologized, closed the door and threw a rubber under it. Took us to get her an implant. And on the way back, told me that as I was a man, now? It was time to learn the family business. I couldn’t go to the Jedi Temple until I was 18. So the Old Man decided that I should see the Galaxy. I started going with him, when he went away. My mother got angrier and angrier. So we stayed away for longer and longer. By the time I was 18? I wasn’t a gangly, awkward kid, anymore. I was Ben Solo, dashing young pirate. And I didn’t want to go to the Jedi Temple. I could hardly hear that voice, anymore. Jedi training would only make it worse. But my mother and Skywalker? They were all for it. I tried to explain it to them. They didn’t listen.”

The smile faded from Ben’s face.

“He was my father. He could have stood up for me. He could have told them I was his son, I was Ben Solo, and they could go fuck themselves. But the old man, he never wants to get that involved. Easier to fly away. He flew away and left me in Hell. Five years of torment. I didn’t have much longer to go, and I was counting down the days until I could get the fuck out, and go back with my father. Then?”

Ben turned to her.

“Was Skywalker man enough to tell you what he did to me? How he pushed me into Snoke’s arms?”

His face was twisted with rage, and pain.

“I knew, that night, what I had to do. I had to end it all. I had a vision, a true vision, of my grandfather. He appeared to me as Darth Vader, and changed into Anakin Skywalker. Now I know who in the family I look like. He told me that he had a new path for me to follow. A path with no Dark Side. No Light. No Jedi. No Sith. He could hardly reach me, through the poisonous web of Snoke. But I understood. To save the Galaxy, Anakin had to become Darth Vader. To kill Darth Vader, and the Emperor, and die as Anakin, again. And I was to follow the same path. But to finish it. To finish what he had started. I don’t want to rule the Galaxy. I want to cleanse it of the mistakes of the past. So we can all start again. So I can be Ben Solo, again.”

“I’m sorry, Ben. I don’t fully understand.”

“I had to take Snoke’s instruction and become Kylo Ren, so that I could become powerful enough to kill him. Thankfully, my mind could not conceive of what that meant. If it could? I would have destroyed myself, along with the Jedi Temple.”

Ben stopped talking.

His face twisted.

“I will tell you, one day, exactly how the First Order, specifically a group of extremely sadistic former Imperial officers turned Ben Solo into Kylo Ren. This is the short version. I was brainwashed. I was beaten. I was made to undertake a training program that was tantamount to torture. I was bullied, starved, raped, and humiliated. Systematically. For years. But I knew this was part of my journey. So, I endured.”

Rey was horrified.

Brainwashed.

Beaten.

Tortured.

Bullied.

Starved.

Raped.

Humiliated.

In her mind’s eye, Rey could see Ben’s broken body, gaunt and starved and weak.

And she could see the cool, sharp, clean-shaven Imperial faces.

The black-clad men, the shiny jackboots, with clubs and fists, closing in on the helpless boy lying on the cold concrete floor who could do nothing but scream.

And scream.

And scream.

“Did you take revenge on them, after you came to power?”

“No. They were the kind of men who took pleasure in voluptuous cruelty, and they would have perversely enjoyed any slow death I might have given them. Besides, I am not a sadist. I strangled each one of them. Not with the Force. With my hands. I held them in the air, so that they were eye to eye with me, and I strangled them to death. When they were dead, I dropped them on the ground, and left the mess to be taken care of by someone else. The only one I left alive was the ringleader. General Pryde. I want him to live long enough to see me destroy his life’s work.”

Rey could tell from the sound of Ben’s voice that of all his torturers?

This was the man he hated.

Ben shook his head, to dispel something.

“I bought Snoke’s trust with sweat and blood before I ever became the doer of his Imperial dirty work. All the while knowing that once he was dead, I would be able to hear Master Anakin’s voice. And now that his hold on me is gone? I can take instruction from my grandfather, in the new path. Of the Force, united. I can hear him, now, Rey. His true voice. And I can feel my strength growing. For the final battle. Not against the Resistance. Or the Jedi. I know how invested you are the in that, but it’s finished. The dark power behind Snoke will rise again. I have one more Sith Lord to kill. And many of their servants will die, in between. You think that what I’ve done so far has been an atrocity? This won’t be an atrocity. It will be a reckoning. I am the shield of Anakin Skywalker. And the sword of Darth Vader. The time is coming for the Rise of Skywalker. The Rise of Vader. And I am the last of his blood. My time for great wars and great magicks is coming. The days of Blood and Iron. I must be ready.”

Rey could see some of what Ben was seeing.

It was both mind-expanding and mind-shattering at the same time.

And, on a less lofty note, hearing Ben talk about cosmic destiny, wrath, fire, revenge and redemption?

She was making a wet spot on his sheets.

“Rey, stop!”

“Stop what?”

“Stop thinking about fucking! You’re a real blood-glutted Valkyrie, aren’t you? I can’t concentrate with you aiming a fuck ray directly into my skull! Gods, you’re such a horny little devil. And by the Force, I want more of your sweet Rebel cunt.”

Rey was so shocked that Ben had said such a thing, she slapped him in the face.

He smirked at her.

“Hit me again, sweetheart. I think I like it.”

“Gods, Ben, you’re not even touching me and you just made me come a little.”

She grinned when she said it.

Ben grinned back. 

“Rey, I’m about to make you come, a lot.”

He dove under the covers.

“I can’t stand it! Stop licking me! If I come this hard, I think I’ll die!”

She gritted her teeth, and pulled his hair, but Kylo Ren was hungry, and relentless.

He made her come with a shudder and a jerk, her heels drumming on the matress.

And then Ben was on top of her, just like she had wanted, his big body surging between her legs, her arms around his broad back, her legs locked around his waist.

Ben broke out in grunts, and a sweat, but she came so easily this time, taking him with her.

And floating down into a soft little doze.

Ben lay his head on her chest and snored.

Louder than before.

Rey held him, and stroked his hair.

She let him sleep for about an hour; she figured he was worn out. 

When all this was over; they would spend days in bed, just like this.

Ben finally snored himself awake with a snort, and he shook his head, and sat up.

“What the fuck was I saying?”

“You were about to tell me where my place in your plan is, I think.”

“I could never have done this without you, Rey. Not just as the woman I love. But as a warrior, strong in the Force. Follow Anakin’s path with me. As he teaches me, I will teach you. I will continue my charade as a Sith, and you’ll continue yours as a Jedi. But when the time comes? We will destroy the last Sith Lord. And it will all be over. I hope I can continue to live. As Ben Solo. But if my life has to end at the end of my journey? I can accept that.”

It was the same thing Master Luke had been trying to impart to her.

It suddenly struck her that Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo were both being led to this new path by Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Vader.

Rey understood.

“I will join you, Ben, and follow the New Path. But I have conditions.”

He laughed, and shook his head.

“Conditions? I didn’t see any balls on you, and I was really looking. You must be hiding them, somewhere. Go ahead.”

“You have to stop being so literal. You don’t have to kill your uncle. Or your mother. You didn’t have to kill your father. And you don’t have to destroy the Resistance. Let go of your hatred, Ben. I brought love back into your life. That’s what gave you strength. Maybe you can’t forgive. But you can forget.”

“That’s true. The Resistance is so shattered, I could announce that they were defeated. And Skywalker is an old, broken man. Death will show him mercy, soon. As for my mother? I wish I could tell her what I’m telling you. But I could never destroy her. She is too powerful. And I won’t kill him. Or the traitor FN2187. Or my old partner, Poe Dameron. But I can’t promise you anything else.”

“That’s good enough for me. What happens now?”

“In a week you will go back to Skywalker. He is nothing. You can tell him all of this. Maybe it will give him peace, as he lives out his last days. Alone. Forgotten. Consumed by guilt. Go back to your Resistance. Tell them that you killed Snoke. And that I am Supreme Leader, now. I will declare victory over them. Meanwhile, I have more killing to do. I’ll have to slaughter my way to the last Sith Lord. And I can’t lie to you. I’m probably going to enjoy destroying his and Snoke’s minions. Bastards. And using the First Order to do it.”

Rey shook her head.

“You are his heir, Ben. Anakin Skywalker’s, and Darth Vader’s.”

“Tell Skywalker one more thing. Tell him the reason he failed is because he is a truly good man. A gentle man. Tell him he’s a better man than me, and the only reason I’ll succeed where he fails is because I’m a bastard. And in this Galaxy? Only cream and bastards rise.”

Ben laughed, cynically

“Of course, you and I will have to meet. Not just through our bond. But in person. We will discuss when and where, through our secret meetings in the Force. Until it is finally time for all this to end.”

“So you can keep up the fiction that I am your spy?”

“Not just that.”

Ben put his hand on her thigh, under the covers.

“I know I have to send you away, Little Rebel Girl. And also? I need to sleep for a few hours, and then get something to eat. But I think I've got one more blast left before I need to recharge."

Rey felt herself blushing.

“Say it again, Ben.”

“Say what?”

“What you said. Say it again.”

He grinned at her, and leaned over, his full lips next to her ear.

“I want more of your hot, slick, sweet little Rebel cunt.” He whispered.

“Holy Mother Force, Ben, are you really going to fuck me, again?”

“No. You’ve had enough. You'll need to walk, tomorrow. We'll be leaving for Anchorhead. So I think I'll just slide my tongue up your sweet Rebel cunt while you suck my cock.”

“You are the dirtiest man alive."

"Maybe not. But thank you."

In space, it is always ten minutes past midnight.

And no one can hear you scream.

And scream.

And scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was fun, wasn't it? I don't know about you, but I feel a lot better about liking the man in the black hat. Next time, its Rey in Wonderland, as Ben Solo takes her to Anchorhead, shows her many wretched hives of scum and villainy, and maybe fights a Wookie. Also, we meet the Mechanic, and go on a voyage on Ben Solo's freighter, the Starkiller.


End file.
